Cruiser
The Brubeck Cruiser is a four-door sedan in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2, although its name was revealed in Watch Dogs 2. Design The Cruiser is a Cavale modified for police purposes, having the typical sirens, a lightbar, two spotlights for the front occupants (only used by the Police when in search mode). These are the most simple of all police cars, as these only features a lightbar on the roof, but is the only one where white lights are activated, as it is a different one (six blocks versus eight blocks of any police car). In Watch Dogs, this version is used by the Chicago Police Department and features a white/blue scheme with blue and white emergency lights, "Police", "City of Chicago Police Services" and "Emergency 911" markings and in Watch Dogs 2, this version is used by the San Francisco Police Department and features a black/white scheme with red, white and blue emergency lights, "Emergency 911" and "San Francisco Police" markings. There is an Oakland variation of the Police Cavale, which only differs in the emblems on the sides and the rear doors are colored black, instead of white. Performance The Cruiser appears to be the identical, if not the same, to the Cavale. The Cruiser has good performance, durability and handling, however, the vehicle lacks a high top speed, and the braking seems to fail to stop the vehicle in time. The acceleration time is rather quick, as seen when used in pursuits. Like the civilian version, police-used Cavales can take multiple rams from large vans and trucks, and can take many gun shots before they take damage. Overview |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Transverselly-mounted V8 |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} Variants *'Madness Police Cavale:' An alternate version of the Cruiser in Watch Dogs seen in the Madness Digital Trip. This one comes in a black and red/orange scheme with red/white sirens, "S.M.A.D.", "Control Freaks S.M.A.D. services" and "Execution 666". These also carry "MP 666" on their license plates, in allusion to the satanic-theme of the digital trip. Notable Owners *Chicago Police Department *San Francisco Police Department *Oakland Police Department Gallery ''Watch Dogs'' Untitled-1.png|A police variant of the Cavale parked (Rear view). Police Cruiser (Front&Side)-WatchDogs.jpg|A police variant of the Cavale with its lights on. Police Cruiser-WatchDogs.jpg|Side view of a beta variant of the Cavale with police livery. Patrol Car (Cavale).jpeg|The police variant. Madness W D Picture -5 Skill Tree.png|The S.M.A.D. Cavale next to the Madness Vespid 5.2. ''Watch Dogs 2'' CavaleSFPD-WD2-front.png|View of an SFPD Cruiser in Watch Dogs 2. (Rear view) CavaleSFPD-WD2-ingame.png|In-game. CavaleSFPD-WD2-frontview.png|Front. CavaleSFPD-WD2-sideview.png|Side. CavaleSFPD-WD2-rearview.png|Rear. CavaleSFPD-WD2-profiling.png|Profiling. PoliceCavale-WD2-SFPD&OPD.png|Side-by-side comparison between the Oakland Cruiser (left) and the San Francisco Cruiser (right). Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Rarely found parked at The Wards Police station or patrolling. It commonly appears during police pursuits at low heat levels. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Usually seen patrolling the streets and parked at some police stations, as well as at lower to mid heat levels. Trivia *The car did not receive this name in Watch Dogs, being only known as a police variation of the Cavale. *Dispatch refers to the Cruiser as a "Patrol car". *The scheme used by the pre-beta variant of the Police Cavale is based on the 2009 Chevrolet Caprice PPV concept car that was unveiled in 2009. Like the Caprice PPV concept car, the rims on the final version of the car resemble the concept car's rim & center cap. *The design of the Cruiser has been altered in Watch Dogs 2, replacing its steel wheels with alloy sets. *The Cruiser does not appear in the Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii U version of Watch Dogs. The Police Sonarus LX takes its role, callsign (In addition to "High Powered Patrol Car"), and spawn patterns. **However, S.M.A.D. Cavales still appear in the madness digital trip for all platforms. This is possibly because Cavales are the only vehicles used by the control freaks. Navigation de:Cavale (Polizei) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Police